Maliball
République du Maliballe Mali ka Fasojamana ߡߊߟߌ ߝߊ ߝߊߛߏߖߊߡߊߣߊ |founded = 22 September 1960 |image = MaliballSad.png |caption = My ancestors possessed one of the richest empires in the history of Africa and the world ... but no one remembers that ... And terrorists everywhere... |government = Republic |personality = Traditionnal, Underdeveloped but still optimistic, Peaceful and friendly with almost all countryballs, Talented, Artist |language = French Tuareg Bambara Fula Other languages |type = Mande Senegambian Senufo Arabized Berber Dogon Gur Songhai |capital = Bamako |affiliation = African Unionball OICball UNball |religion = Islam (main) Animism Christianity |friends = Franceball Russiaball Senegalball Burkina Fasoball Mauritaniaball Ivory Coastball Algeriaball Nigerball Serbiaball |enemies = Azawadball Flag Stealer ! flag stealer 2.0! |likes = Mansa Musa, Bamako, Telling stories, the singers Amadou & Mariam, Kora, historical sites, Malian music, Blues, Bill Wurtz |hates = Illiteracy, Terrorism, Jihadists, Poverty, Starvation |predecessor = Mali Federationball Union of African Statesball |intospace = No |bork = Borny |food = Rice |status = I'm fine |notes = MY DAD IS DOG -2013 |reality = Mali |gender = Male |imagewidth = 175px }} Maliball is a landlocked country in west Africa. Despite his poverty and poor living conditions, he can into good music. He also has a military that can into imaginings.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=on9rVl77ixQ He is both member of the Atlantic-Congo family and of the Nilo-Saharan family. History Maliball/Azawadball is descedant of the 8ball and also descendant of Ghana Empireball. His Great grandfather was Mali Empireball (and was the richest countryball that ever existed in history), but he was was deposed by his son Songhaiball. His father, Wassoulou Empireball was killed by Franceball, that adopted him. He killed some peacekeepers. Maliball became independent in 1960 and Azawadball is trying to secede from him. In 2013, the north of Maliball is anschlussed by terrorists who invaded Tombouctouball and ruin everything. Relations * Franceball - Adoptive mother. We still have very good relationship and she really likes moi and considere moi like son favorite African adopted son. Merci for helping me removing ze jihadists in the desert! * Senegalball - Brother who was part of my glorious Empire. We share ethnic groups in commun and have quite similaire cultures. We also can into similar flags. * Burkina Fasoball - Sympathique neighbour in the South. * Mauritaniaball - Ahh, the one with the smile. He was part of my clay when je was riche. * Nigerball - Sahel brother who is poorer than me. I feel so sorry for him. * Guineaball - Other brother who likes playing Kora and telling stories (was part of my empire) but why did yuo copy mon flag? ALSO STOP SPREADING EBOLA TO MY COUNTRY! * Azawadball - STUPID GOATF***ER! YUO ARE PART OF MON CLAY, NO INDEPENDENCE !!!! Personality Maliball have many security problems on his clay (evil jihadists!) and is one of the least developed countries but tries to stay optimistic and friendly with other countryballs, even if he can be of sad by moments (when he think about his rich grandfathers). He is a music lover and is famous for having the best musicians in West Africa, he also likes to tell stories and legends when he plays the Kora (his traditionnal instrument). How to draw Draw Maliball is very simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes, green, yellow and red # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Mali new.png Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori MnpH0hG.png 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Malibox.png HUyE4tX.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg 'iVU5pMO.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png 'zC2nCEV.png 28bw7iw2298x.png POOR_AF.png ZtlikzY.png DEYyRS6.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png zXj8C7q.png QTxNZI5.png Africaland.png Dark_Dark_Africa.png POOR_AF.png 8nPi8gu.png zh:马里球 Category:Africa Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Desert Category:Poor Category:Landlocked Category:West Africa Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Maliball Category:UNball Category:Fula Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:ISIS Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Countryballs Category:Sahara Region Category:Hot Category:Kebab Removers Category:Tuareg Speaking Countryball